


Behind Closed Doors

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Magic Box closes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

She kind of hates that they have to wait until the store is closed. Anya always bites her tongue not to get impatient at whoever comes into the store five minutes before the posted closing time, and there’s always someone looking for a potion or a lotion or a quick fix. But Rupert gives her a look and she feels anticipation flow through her. He helps the customer, efficiently finding what they need, checking them out and guiding them through the door before he flips the open/closed sign and locks the door.

When he turns to her, she’s already counting the day’s take. He grins wickedly, walking to stand behind her. He bends his head and nibbles at her ear before whispering to her. 

“You’re turned on right now, aren’t you my Anya?” 

She continues to count, trying to ignore him but getting wet. His hand runs up her leg, wandering under the skirt she’s wearing. He finds her naked underneath, his fingers brushing through her curls, dipping into her.

“You remembered,” he said, thrusting more fingers into her. She closes up the deposit bag and turns to him. He moved his hand to her face and she sucks them clean.   
He picks her up, kissing her soundly as he moves them to a table. It’s the one Dawn was doing her homework at earlier. Anya banishes those thoughts as he puts her down. She wobbles on her feet for a moment but he’s turning her around, bending her over. She puts her hands on the top as she hears Rupert unzip himself. Then her skirt is hiked up and he’s thrusting into her. She scrabbles for purchase, knowing she’ll be bruised in the morning, not caring at the moment. 

She pushes back against him and he groans. They move together faster and faster until she’s screaming his name. He leans over her as he thrusts one last time. She sags against the table. He huffs a breath in her ear.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he laughs.

It’s a familiar refrain. “Technically I’m older than you, Rupert.”

He helps her stand up, grins at her and kisses her soundly.


End file.
